Dragon Tank/Balthazar
With the combined efforts of Balthazar's spritework and The_None's coding, the end result is a truly fearsome boss character that is also faithful to ''Chrono Trigger at the same time; it's possible to damage parts of its body to disable some of its attacks. While it can be controlled by a human player, the controls may be a bit hard to get used to because the directional buttons control the head, rather than the tank itself.'' ) |Image = File:BalthazarTNDragonTankPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Balthazar & The_None |Downloadlink = Logical Bends |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Dragon Tank is a boss character controllable by the player; the directional inputs move the head, rather than the tank itself, and and are used to move the tank respectively forward or backward, though it isn't possible to move the tank if the front wheel is destroyed; it uses the renaming buttons to attack. Like most boss characters, it has Super Armor and cannot run, jump, crouch or block. When Dragon Tank loses a round, its attacks will be enhanced during subsequent rounds. Dragon Tank's body, head front jaw, wheel and missile pod can all be hit and all of them except for the body and head have a separate amount of Life, with each hit dealing damage to the Dragon Tank itself as well as any parts hit, with these parts being destroyed after their Life is depleted, preventing any actions that require these parts from being used; when the lower jaw or missile pod is destroyed, the disabled attack will be replaced with a new attack, however. Dragon Tank's attacks do not deal a lot of damage, but they can be very disruptive and hard to avoid. Spamming Dragon Tank's moves and attacking while the opponent is in hitstun allows for heavy damage to be dealt. True to the source game, the head gradually restores Dragon Tank's life till the front jaw is destroyed, although it will not restore the Life of the body parts, which means destroying the front as soon as possible makes the fight a lot easier; the front jaw must be destroyed in order to K.O. Dragon Tank however, as the front jaw will restore its Life when Dragon Tank's Life is reduced to 0. Destroying the front wheel also makes the fight a lot easier as it prevents Dragon Tanks from moving around. Destroying the missile pod also makes the fight easier, as the missiles can track the player and leave it open to attacks when they hit. While the cannon cannot be damaged unless it is retracted, it is destroyed in a single hit. Dragon Tank has a custom A.I. which attacks very brutally and frequently, making it very hard to defeat; the player will have to be careful, as the player's attaks can get interrupted very easily; blocking attacks, using projectiles and destroying parts makes the fight easier, however. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} | Requires lower jaw not to be destroyed|}} | Requires lower jaw to be destroyed|}} | Requires missile pod not to be destroyed|}} | Requires missile pod to be destroyed|}} | |}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos MUGEN Tanks A Lot - Stupid Little Drill Tank vs Dragon Tank The MegaBrony MUGEN - Reisen Udongein Inaba vs Dragon Tank Mugen Boss Tewi Inaba (Me) vs Dragon Tank (Cpu) Trivia *Dragon Tank's portrait depicts the Chanchellor, rather than the Dragon Tank itself. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters that cannot jump Category:Characters that cannot block Category:Characters made by Balthazar Category:Characters made by The_None Category:Character collaborations Category:Characters made in 2015 }}